IWF In Your House 14: Revenge of the 'Taker
In Your House 14: Revenge of the 'Taker was the fourteenth In Your House professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the International Wrestling Federation (IWF). The event took place on April 20, 1997 at the War Memorial Auditorium in Rochester, New York. The main event was a one-on-one match between Steve Austin and Bret Heart, with the winner earning a IWF Championship match at the following month's IWF In Your House 15: A Cold Day in Hell pay-per-view. The undercard featured title matches including a IWF Championship match between The Undertaker and Mankind, a IWF Intercontinental Championship match between Rocky Maivia and Savio Vega and a IWF Tag Team Championship match between Owen Heart and The British Bulldog and The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal). Background The main feud heading into In Your House 14 was between Steve Austin and Bret Heart. Their rivalry began in 1996 after Austin won the 1996 King of the Ring tournament and began taunting Heart, who was inactive at the time. Austin insulted Heart in his speeches so Heart could accept his challenge to a match. Heart returned in October and accepted Austin's challenge, with the two facing each other at Survivor Series where Heart defeated Austin. Their rivalry continued as Heart and Austin were the final two participants in the 1997 Royal Rumble match. Heart had originally eliminated Austin from the match but Austin's elimination was considered unofficial as the officials didn't see it because they were busy in a brawl between eliminated wrestlers Mankind and Terry Funk. They were participants in a Four Corners Elimination match for the vacant IWF Championship at Final Four, which Hart won. The next night on Raw, Austin cost Heart the IWF Championship against Sycho Sid when Heart had applied the Sharpshooter on Sid, Austin nailed Heart with a steel chair followed by Sid powerbombing Hart for the win. Heart and Austin were booked to wrestle in a no disqualification submission match at WrestleMania, but Heart got a shot at the IWF Championship in a steel cage match on March 17 edition of Raw, with the winner defending the title against The Undertaker at WrestleMania 13. Heart had almost the match won, until Undertaker interfered and helped Sid in getting the victory. At WrestleMania 13, Heart faced Austin in a No Disqualification Submission match where he applied the Sharpshooter on Austin in the end of the match. Austin was heavily bleeding and passed out. Heart won the match but he did not release the hold. It resulted in a double turn, as Heart turned heel and Austin turned babyface. Hart reformed the Hart Foundation by recruiting Owen Heart, The British Bulldog, Brian Pillman and Jim Furlong and the entire faction feuded with Stone Cold. The other feud heading into the event was between The Undertaker and Mankind. On April 1, 1996 edition of Monday Night Raw, Undertaker faced Justin Hawk Bradshaw in the main event where Mankind interfered and attacked Undertaker, thus disqualifying Bradshaw in the process. At King of the Ring, Mankind defeated Undertaker in their first encounter. Mankind invented Boiler Room Brawl match and the first-ever Boiler Room Brawl took place at SummerSlam, which Mankind won after Undertaker's manager Paul Bearer betrayed him. Undertaker invented a Buried Alive match and the first-ever Buried Alive match took place at IWF In Your House 11: Buried Alive, which Undertaker won. They faced each other in a normal one fall match at Survivor Series, which Undertaker won. On March 31 edition of Raw is War, Bearer asked IWF Champion Undertaker to forgive him and take him back as his manager but Undertaker refused to do so. Mankind came out and attacked Undertaker, while former champion Sid saved Undertaker. This lead to a match between Undertaker and Mankind at In Your House 14. Results ; ; *Free For All The Sultan defeated Flash Funk (2:55) *The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated Owen Heart and The British Bulldog © by DQ in a IWF Tag Team Championship Match (10:11) *Savio Vega (w/ Crush) defeated Rocky Maivia © by countout in a IWF Intercontinental Championship Match (8:33) *Jesse James defeated Rockabilly (w/ The Honky Tonk Man) (6:46) *The Undertaker © defeated Mankind (w/ Paul Bearer) to retain the IWF Championship (17:26) *Steve Austin defeated Bret Heart by disqualification (21:09) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *In Your House DVD release External links